Kusu
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Female |Race = Angel |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Grand Minister (father/superior) Awamo (younger brother)The Super Soldiers Gather! (volume) Image Sour (younger brother) Campari (younger brother) Cognac (younger brother) Cukatail (younger sister) Vados (younger sister) Whis (younger brother) Korn (younger brother)Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate! Mojito (younger brother) Marcarita (younger sister) Martinu (younger sister) Rumsshi (superior/student) Gowasu (superior) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Team Universe 10 (subordinates) }} is the Angel of Universe 10 and the attendant, and martial arts teacher of Rumsshi. She is the oldest child of the Grand Minister. She appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Cus is a short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair, just like the other Angels although she wears it as a single braided side pigtail and her hair combed in the 80/20 ratio. She carries her Angel Attendant's Staff in her right hand. Like the rest of angels, she has a large light blue halo around her neck. Her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash. Personality Cus always is known to advise both Gowasu and Rumsshi on the difference between good and evil. However, watching clashes between good and evil gets her blood racing. She is fascinated by sharpness of muscles of members of the Team Universe 10. She appears to have a flamboyant and rather showy attitude, as seen when she introduces the fighters of Universe 10 in a manner similar to a game-show host, revealing a more excitable lighthearted side. Though despite her size and appearance, she is actually the oldest of the family of angels despite her seeming to be more interested in dancing. She is explicitly shown to be the most emotional of her species, having fun quite easily by the company of her fellow deities, as well as mortals, and is visibly upset at even what is trivial for her fellow Angels, such as the defeat of her subordinates at the Tournament of Power, being clearly frustrated and having her mood dampened by the defeats of at least the last three of the Universe 10 warriors: Jilcol, Rubalt and Obuni. In direct contrast to Mojito, who is nonchalant and even smiling regarding the destruction of his universe and its gods, after Universe 10 was erased from the Tournament of Power, she quietly mourned the erasure of her superiors and subordinates showing that she respected, cared about, and was emotionally attached to her gods, mortals, and Universe despite her own life being spared; displaying sadness, grief, and remorse, something which no other Angel has been shown to have. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Due to the death of Rumsshi, Cus was rendered inactive. However, this was undone when Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus after the rogue Core Person's actions had been exposed to Gowasu by Goku, Shin, Beerus, and Whis. Universe Survival Saga Cus is seen alongside Rumsshi and Gowasu at the Zen Exhibition Match. She later used his staff, so Rumsshi could communicate with the other Gods of Destruction without Beerus. A few hours before the Tournament of Power, Cus introduces Gowasu to Murichim and the rest of the warriors for Team Universe 10, and was later seen dancing with Murichim and his companions for Gowasu's video, who expected it to get a lot of views on GodTube. Unlike Mojito of Universe 9, Cus is visibly saddened when Universe 10 gets erased, uttering Rumsshi's name in mourning right afterwards. Cus continued to watch silently from her seat until only Universe 7 and Universe 11 remained. Afterwards, the Grand Minister condensed the stands, forcing Cus closer to Team Universe 11 and the Universe 12 deities. Power Being Rumsshi's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Cus is stronger than him, making her the strongest being in Universe 10. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Healing' – The ability to heal from even the most grievous wounds. She uses it to heal Rumsshi in the manga after the Zen Exhibition Match ends. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Like all of the other fellow angel attendants, Cus is shown to have a staff which allows her to peer into other universes, teleport items at will, and several other very handy features. Voice actors *Japanese: '''Hiromi Konno' *Funimation dub: TBA *Brazilian Portuguese dub:' Mariane Evangelista' *Portuguese dub: Joana Castro Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Cus' name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Cus' name is a pun on the alcoholic drink: Kuusuu, aged Awamori. *In the cards revealing each angel's name and personality, Cus' profile depicts her without a halo. *Apart from the Grand Minister, Cus is the shortest angel to have appeared. *Despite her size, appearance and personality she is the oldest of the Angels. *She is the first Angel to show care for the lives of others, in contrast to her family. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Cus Category:Angels Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings